<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Knight Fighting For His Family by CanaryWarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116501">A Knight Fighting For His Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWarrior/pseuds/CanaryWarrior'>CanaryWarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargirl (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Rick and Cindy bond, Sir Justin Adopts Rick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWarrior/pseuds/CanaryWarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sir Justin adopts Rick, the teen is kidnapped by Dragon King who is determined to destroy the knight once and for all. The JSA must save Rick, and Justin must save his son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cindy Burman &amp; Rick Tyler, Rick Tyler &amp; Sir Justin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Rick’s missing. We think the ISA’s got him, specifically Dragon King,” Pat’s voice said over the phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sir Justin almost lost his grip on his phone. It was a newer model that Rick helped him pick out when they made the adoption official. Modern technology still confused him, but his dear adopted son patiently explained how it worked. His knees wobbled. No, Rick couldn’t be missing, he just couldn’t be. Rick was supposed to be safe at home while Justin was out of town. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin has lost a lot. He lost his friends, his horse, his memories, his mind... he couldn’t lose his son, he just couldn’t. Justin had been alone for a long time. Now, he had a family. But what if he loses Rick? How will he go on? He already loved that kid more than anything, he couldn’t lose him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damn that Dragon King. He kept destroying Justin in the worst ways possible. But not this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I shall embark on my journey back to Blue Valley immediately,” Justin responded, patting his coveralls for his car keys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was going to find his son and save him, even if it was the last thing he did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three hooded goons threw Rick into a cell and locked the door. Rick got up and started banging and screaming. “Hey, let me out of here! Let me go!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was ignored, so Rick stopped, figuring it would be better to save his strength.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick sighed as he slid down to the ground in the block cell. He couldn’t believe that he was kidnapped! And for what? Rick only hoped that the girls were safe at home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Harris, Tyler, whatever name you’re going by,” Cindy called out from the cell next to his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, Burman?” Rick snapped. Did he really have to spend his time locked up with Cindy Burman of all people?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m bored and I’ve been in here for a while. Why are you here?” Cindy asked curiously. Rick was one of the last people she wanted to talk to, but it was better than being alone with nothing but her haunting thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Your lizard father had me kidnapped,” Rick said bluntly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cindy rolled her eyes at her father’s preferred method of capturing teenagers. “With his hooded goons? Yeah, I know how that feels.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick scoffed. “Am I supposed to feel bad for you? You almost killed Courtney!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t expect anyone to feel bad for me, especially someone in the new JSA,” Cindy snapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Rick could respond to his former classmate, Dragon King himself approached Rick’s cell, prompting Rick to stand up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, why am I here? Why did you take me?” Rick demanded. “What do you want from me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that you have a new father. The Shining Knight, Sir Justin,” DK began. “You are quite the young man, Rick. Your father was Hourman, and now you have a new one, a knight out of time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t talk about my father.” Rick growled. “Why am I here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To lure that knight here and destroy him once and for all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave. Justin. Alone.” Rick threatened, venom in his voice. “Why do you care so much about him, anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That knight has been a thorn in my side for years, child. I thought I had defeated him for good. Now, he’s here in this town, part of your new superhero group, and most importantly, he’s your adopted father. You are the perfect bait,” Dragon King explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You completely messed up his mind, what more could you possibly do to him to defeat him?” Rick questioned. Was every single ISA member insane? Honestly, Dragon King seemed almost obsessed with Justin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If lizards could smile, Dragon King would have a creepy grin on his face right now. “Make him think he saved you. Give him </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And then kill you right in front of him. That will destroy him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> we will be rid of Hourman once and for all. Killing two birds with one stone and all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick took a step back, feeling chills up his spine. That was true psychological warfare, right? Planning to kill someone’s kid right in front of them… Rick feared that Justin wouldn’t be able to handle another traumatic event. Why was Dragon King so determined to destroy Justin, anyway? And what about Beth, Courtney, and Yolanda? And Pat, Barbara, and Mike? They were his family too. How would they deal with it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>psychopath</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Rick spat out. “Don’t you dare go anywhere near Justin!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dragon King chuckled darkly. “There’s not much you can do about that, child. You’re locked up without your precious hourglass. What kind of hero doesn’t carry their equipment with them?” He tutted, before turning away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy, daddy, dad! Let me out of here! Come back here!” Cindy screamed, banging on her door. Her father paid her no mind as he walked out of the room, leaving the two teenagers in their cells.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick dropped back down to his previous position against the wall facing Cindy’s cell. “He’s gone. He can’t hear you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cindy let out a frustrated grunt before sitting down, her back against the wall facing Rick’s cell. “I heard your conversation. No one has ever called him a psychopath to his face before.” She sounded almost impressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick raised an eyebrow. “Really? I find that hard to believe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cindy shrugged. “No one wants to risk getting on his bad side. Except for the two of us, obviously. And your new adoptive dad, that janitor-knight guy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“His name is Justin,” Rick informed steely. “Why hasn’t your dad let you out of your cell?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because he treats me more as an experiment than his daughter,” Cindy said bitterly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick paused, not sure how to respond to that. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Things weren’t so bad at first. And then I accidentally killed my mom with my abilities… he’s been using that to make me feel guilty for all these years,” Cindy admitted. She didn’t know why she was revealing all of this to Rick Harris/Tyler, but she hadn’t been able to speak to anyone honestly in a long time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Rick said genuinely. “That sounds awful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” no one ever expressed their condolences to Cindy for what she went through. “Thanks. What about you? How did Justin adopt you? Weren’t you living with that other guy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My uncle Matt?” Rick began, feeling a burst of hatred as he thought of the other man. Also, was he really going to have a heart to heart with Cindy Burman? Well, since there was a good chance he was going to die, what the hell? “Before my parents were killed, he was a pretty fun uncle. And then they died and left me with him. He turned out to be awful. Matt drinks a lot, sometimes he would hit me, or push me. Sometimes he did that when he was sober, too. He always treated me like I was a burden, like my existence was a punishment for him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cindy was surprised. She didn’t expect Rick’s life to be like that. He was kinda similar to her, yet he turned out to be one of the good guys. “I’m sorry. My dad experimented on me and he gassed me until I was unconscious sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s horrible,” Rick said, shocked. “Looks like we both grew up with crappy guardians.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, who would’ve thought we had something in common, aside from being the scariest teenagers in school with dead moms?” Cindy spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, who knew,” Rick couldn’t believe he was, dare he say it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bonding</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Cindy while they were both locked up by her father. What has his life become? “Hey, why is your father so hellbent on destroying Justin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea, honestly. But from the way he just spoke about him, it sounds like he hates him. Do you think Justin will come for you?” Cindy asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He will, I know he will. But I wish he wouldn’t. I don’t want him to get hurt again, and I don’t want to take the chance of losing another parent,” Rick admitted. “Besides, he’s not even in town, so I guess either way, I’m stuck here for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you better make yourself comfortable,” Cindy commented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>About thirty-six hours after receiving the call, Justin burst into Pat’s garage, sword in hand. Beth, Yolanda, and Courtney were sitting on the couch, comforting each other over Rick’s kidnapping, while Pat stood near the door, in case another threat arrived. He couldn’t lose another one of the kids.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is the dragon? I shall slay him myself and save my son!” Justin proclaimed, anger in his eyes. The dragon has taken enough from him. Justin would not allow him to take his boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He drove like a madman to get to Blue Valley. The journey took over a day. A day was all the dragon would need to do whatever he wanted to Rick. Justin never experienced a foe like the dragon before. Now he has his boy, and Justin will stop at nothing to rescue Rick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We think they are in the tunnels somewhere,” Pat said, gently pushing Justin’s sword down. “Listen, Justin, if it’s too much for you to handle, I’ll go with the girls to save Rick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Stripsey, I must go with you and rescue my son. The dragon took him for a reason, he took him because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I will always be destined to fight the dragon,” Justin insisted, oblivious to the concerned looks the girls shared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pat hesitated. He knew that they needed all hands on deck, especially since they were a man down. Plus, who was he to tell Justin that he couldn’t go save his kid? Pat knew if it was Mike or Courtney in danger, he wouldn’t hesitate. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember where in the tunnels Cindy was locked up,” Courtney spoke up. “There were other cells there, too, maybe he stuck Rick in one of them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pat nodded. “Yeah, that’s a good idea. Let’s plan this out. Wait, does anyone have his hourglass?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” Beth grabbed her bag and carefully removed the hourglass necklace she wrapped in a scarf to prevent it from breaking. “He left it at my house, before he…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yolanda placed a comforting hand on Beth’s shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t anyone’s fault.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pat nodded. “Yolanda’s right. Bring that with you, Beth. Rick is gonna need it when we save him.” He turned to pat Justin on the shoulder. “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> save him, Justin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if the dragon hurts him?” Justin asked, worried. The mere thought of Rick being hurt terrified him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rick is a tough kid, he can survive anything,” Pat assured his friend. At Justin’s nod, he turned to the girls. “Now, let’s make a plan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have I been in here? It feels like forever,” Rick complained, sitting on the bench at the back of the cell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About a day and a half,” Cindy supplied helpfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick groaned. “I can’t believe I’m spending what may be my final moments in a cell next to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you don’t know that these are your final moments, maybe your hero squad will actually save you,” Cindy suggested. “And you’ll get to continue living your life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick didn’t like Cindy Burman at all, but he couldn’t help but empathize with her. They were similar, and they spent years being lonely. Rick had a better life now, but Cindy didn’t. “What if you were free from all of this? What would you do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. All I wanted was someone who I could talk to about everything. My father wouldn’t even let me tell Henry the truth about the ISA and his powers when we were dating. None of the other ISA kids knew who their parents really were. I was alone.” Cindy bitterly chuckled. “You wanna hear something sad?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It gets sadder than this?” Rick asked with a hint of sarcasm, to which Cindy let out a short but genuine chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the first person who made me feel less alone. You, Rick Tyler, my supposedly sworn enemy… You </span>
  <em>
    <span>understand</span>
  </em>
  <span> because you lost people, you grew up in pain… But you’re still a better person than me,” Cindy said, downcasted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick’s heart went out to her. “You know, I became a better person because of the JSA, because of my friends. It’s not too late for you to change, Cindy.” Dammit, Beth, Yolanda, and Courtney really made Rick soft. But he was grateful for them, they gave him a chance and he saw that there is plenty of good in the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even though I’ve done terrible things? I’m an awful person, Rick. Most people hate me, and I hate all of them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t hate you anymore,” Rick said awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A pause. “I don’t hate you either.” Cindy actually meant it. It was nice to talk to someone who understood what she felt. Someone who listened and didn’t judge her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two teens sat in silence for a couple of minutes before a dozen hooded goons rushed into the room, followed by Dragon King.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like your friends are here, and your precious father too,” Dragon King taunted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick stood up and went to the door, peeking out of the small rectangular window. “Don’t touch them!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, child, you’ll be joining them soon.” Dragon King walked away, waiting for the JSA to burst through the doors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, they did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Courtney ran with her golden staff, blasting. Yolanda swiftly kicked and swiped goons with her metal claws. Beth threw punches and kicks at the nearest goons, while Pat blocked the entrance to prevent other ISA members and lackeys from coming in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As for Justin? He was currently engaged in an intense sword fight with Dragon King.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come forth and fight me, Dragon of Cowardness!” Justin strongly clanged his sword against Dragon King’s. “You took my boy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dragon King easily fought back. “It’ll be a pleasure to put you to your end. You’re overdue to die.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You will not slay me in front of my </span>
  <em>
    <span>son</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Justin blocked his opponent’s sword.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You misunderstand. I’m going to kill your son in front of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Dragon King taunted, enjoying the look of pure anger and fear in Justin’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You will not lay a hand on him!” Justin shouted, fighting back with a ferocity he didn’t know he possessed. He won’t let the evil dragon take his son’s life. Justin will fight until his last breath to ensure Rick’s safety.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the rest of the JSA were fighting their way through the hooded goons. Yolanda was the first one to reach the cells.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rick!” Yolanda exclaimed, in front of Rick’s small window. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Can you get me out of here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try.” Yolanda sliced the door, starting from the open window and bending down until her claws hit the ground. A long hole appeared in the door. Grinning, Yolanda ran her claws through the rest of the door, creating a large enough space for Rick to escape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yolanda threw her arms around her best friend. “We were so worried.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick hugged her back. “I’m fine,” he said, pulling</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rick!” Beth ran up to her best friend/crush. Rick caught her in a tight hug, happy he got the chance to hug his crush again when he thought he would never do so again. “I was so scared.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay, promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beth pulled away and smiled. “I have something for you.” She pulled his hourglass necklace over her head and handed it to him. Rick accepted it gratefully and put it on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Rick flipped the hourglass over, basking in its golden strength-inducing aura. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, let’s go!” Yolanda said, rushing away with Beth. They both stopped when they realized that Rick wasn’t following them. “Rick? What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick hesitated before he stood in front of Cindy’s cell and opened her small window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise me you won’t hurt my friends again,” Rick said, eyes pleading. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise,” Cindy said softly, and she meant it. The only person she was interested in hurting was her coldblooded father.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” With his enhanced strength, Rick grabbed the door of Cindy’s cell and pulled. It easily came off in his hands, and he threw it at two goons who were approaching them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rick, what the hell are you doing?” Yolanda inquired, eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not the bad guy, Yolanda. She deserves a second chance,” Rick explained, standing next to Cindy, who looked at him in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rick, are you sure?” Beth asked softly, feeling a mix of emotions at the sight of Rick and Cindy standing united.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick nodded. “Yeah, I am. We’re not that different. I believe in her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Cindy said quietly, before her eyes widened. “Rick, our dads are fighting each other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick turned and sure enough, Justin and Dragon King were engaged in a fiery sword fight. He had never seen Justin angry before, until now. Rick started to walk toward them before Cindy caught his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not going to kill Justin. He wants to kill you in front of him first,” Cindy reminded him. “Let’s take down the rest of those hooded freaks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beth pointed to Courtney, who was trying to fight off five goons. “Court needs help! Let’s go!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group of four ran toward the blonde, who shot a confused look at Cindy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s on our side!” Rick called out to her, punching one of the lackeys back into the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You better explain this later!” Courtney yelled back, blasting someone else. “I’m glad you’re okay!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The five teens got separated from each other while fighting. Finally, once all the goons were down, Rick turned his head to find Justin. His adoptive father was attempting to get up from the floor. Rick ran over to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Justin! Are you okay?” Rick knelt down and checked for injuries. Justin looked at his son and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I am. Are you alright, my boy?” The noble knight asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I am.” He wrapped his arms around Justin, who reciprocated happily. Suddenly, Justin pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is the dragon?” He looked around wildly as Rick helped him up. How could he let the dragon escape when he wanted to kill Rick? Justin had to protect his son, but how could he do that when he doesn’t know where his foe is?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know…” Rick trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments, Courtney cried out, “RICK LOOK OUT!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick turned just in time to see a sword coming toward him. He quickly dodged it by jumping to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dragon King kicked Justin in the stomach, who fell to the ground gasping in pain from all of his new injuries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I would kill your son in front of you. I intend to keep that promise,” the lizard faced villain said menacingly before turning to Rick, sword gleaming in hand. “Any last words, child?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Go fuck yourself!” Rick rushed forward and grabbed the blade. Ignoring the sting as the metal cut into his skin, he yanked it out of Dragon King’s grip and threw it to the side. Rick balled his hand into a bloody fist and punched the villain in the stomach, sending him flying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right into Cindy’s knife.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have locked us up, daddy,” Cindy said coldly. She watched as her father’s bleeding body fell to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Rick breathed. He just helped kill someone. Sure that someone abused Cindy, messed with Justin’s mind, kidnapped Rick, and did a lot of other evil deeds, but still. Rick helped </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone, and the thought of it made his stomach feel sick. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Pat running up to help Justin up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rick, are you okay?” Pat asked, concern in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick shook away his thoughts and answered. “Yeah, I’m fine. Are you?” He turned to Justin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin smiled. “Of course, my dear boy. You helped slay the dragon and protected yourself when I could not,” he said proudly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate to interrupt,” Courtney spoke up. “But what about…” She pointed to Cindy, who rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can relax, New Girl. I promised Rick I wouldn’t fight any of you, and I won’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what are you going to do now?” Beth asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cindy shrugged. “I’m free from my father now, so I’m just gonna try to live life on my terms instead of his. Oh don’t worry,” she rolled her eyes once again at the JSA’s expressions, “I’m not gonna fight anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stepped over her father’s dead body and walked toward an exit. Before leaving she turned and looked at Rick. “Thank you, Rick,” she said softly before finally leaving her prison.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yolanda broke the silence. “Okay, how are you now friends with Cindy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick shrugged. “I was locked in the cell next to hers for a while. We talked and bonded.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone’s face fell at the mention of Rick being stuck in that cell for almost two days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one looked more upset than Sir Justin, though. “I am truly sorry that I could not protect you from the dragon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t anyone’s fault except…” Rick’s eyes met Dragon King’s lifeless body. He took a breath. “Can we just get out of here, please?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course,” Pat said comfortingly. He retreated back into the robot to fly it home. The JSA left the tunnels and after a group hug, Rick went home with Justin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick showered and changed into some clean clothes before going downstairs to find something to eat. He was starving. Dragon King hardly gave him any food and water. He was pleasantly surprised to find a fresh box of pizza on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, thanks Justin!” Rick smiled gratefully as he accepted the empty plate. He opened the box and took a slice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is the least I could do after everything you endured,” Justin replied, eyes grim at the thought of his son being kidnapped and almost killed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, that wasn’t your fault. Dragon King was a psychopath. He hardly cared about his own daughter,” Rick reminded his adoptive dad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nevertheless, dear boy, he took you in order to torture me,” Justin said sadly. Rick was taken because of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick put his plate down and walked over to Justin. “Hey, he’s never going to hurt you, me, Cindy, or anyone else again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin smiled at his son and pulled him into a hug. “I love you, son. I am very happy you are safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick smiled, grateful that he finally had a guardian who cared about him. “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alternate Version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this version, Rick and Cindy both get gassed by Dragon King, which changes the course of events.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, let me out of here!” Rick shouted while banging on the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cindy sighed from her cell. “I tried that, and he didn’t even let me out, Harris, Tyler, whatever you’re going by these days. And I’m his </span>
  <em>
    <span>daughter</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she finished with a pointed look toward Dragon King.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lizard-like villain sighed. He didn’t have the time nor the patience to deal with two hotheaded, stubborn teenagers. “Gas them both,” he said to one of his minions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait- no!” Cindy exclaimed, banging on her door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean, ‘gas us?’” Rick questioned incredulously, before hearing a hissing sound. He turned and saw gas coming through a pipe. Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he meant. The gas continued to fill his cell. Rick felt his eyelids get droopy and his head spun. Dark spots danced across his line of vision as he swayed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, he had to stay awake, he had to fight this. But the urge to close his eyes was strong. Rick heard a loud thud from his right. Cindy must’ve succumbed to the gas. Rick couldn’t believe that this was happening to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was his last coherent thought before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he saw nothing but darkness. His body hit the floor, unmoving with gas surrounding him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The JSA arrived at the room where Courtney recalled seeing Cindy’s cell. They battled many hooded minions to get here, but the room was empty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There-” Courtney pointed to two cells, both with the small window open. But why was it so quiet? Cindy should be yelling and banging or something. Was Rick not here?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin quickly ran up to the cell on the right and peeked through the window. He gasped. Rick was on the floor, motionless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rick! My boy, please awaken from whatever that cursed dragon did to you!” Justin banged on the door. He didn’t even notice Courtney, Beth, and Yolanda running up to the cell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I got this,” Yolanda placed a hand on Justin’s shoulder, gently guiding him out of the way. She peeked inside and held back a gasp at Rick’s very still body. Anger coursed through her- how dare someone hurt her friend? With that, she sliced the doors with her claws until she created a large enough space for them to go inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was finished, Justin and Beth immediately ran inside. Beth checked his pulse, and sighed in relief when she found one. It was slower than normal, but steady.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my dear son, what has the dragon done to you?” Justin’s voice wavered as he gently shook Rick’s shoulder. Unfortunately, he didn’t stir. Would he wake up again? How long has he been in this unconscious state? Why couldn’t Justin have gotten here earlier?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I simply gassed him, as I did with my daughter,” Dragon King appeared seemingly from the shadows, prompting the JSA to turn around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beth gasped. “You gassed your own kid?” No wonder Cindy was so mean, she had an abusive parent who locked her up in a literal cell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin stood up in anger and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. How dare the dragon harm his son? What kind of man would harm a daughter? “You stole my son from me and harmed him, dragon! You shall pay for this!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you take him?!” Courtney exclaimed, grabbing her staff and moving into a fighting position. Yolanda followed suit with her claws.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To lure that knight here.” Dragon King turned to Justin. “You really do not know how to give up and stay away from this town. Not even destroying your mind did the trick. Perhaps killing your newfound son in front of you will,” he taunted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You shall not take my son’s life! I will take yours once and for all!” Justin charged, sword in hand. The teens watched as Justin and Dragon King engaged in an intense battle. Their swords clanged against each other as the two moved around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After fighting for what seemed like forever, Justin dodged Dragon King’s sword and ran the lizard villain through with his. Dragon King gasped in shock, blood running out of the wound in his chest. Justin removed his sword and watched as he fell to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You made a grave mistake when you stole my son,” Justin said gravely, walking back to the teens who were still at Rick’s side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Justin?” Courtney asked in concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I am. Rick?” Justin’s voice switched to concerned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still unconscious,” Beth reported, gently shaking Rick in an attempt to rouse him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Courtney clicked on her comms. “Hey Pat, can you use the bot to carry Rick?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m on my way. Is everyone okay?” Pat’s voice said into everyone’s ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde took a breath. “Yeah, Rick’s just unconscious. Dragon King put some kind of gas in his cell…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The JSA hoped that Rick would wake up soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick’s eyes fluttered open. He squinted at the bright light and groaned, moving his hand to his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rick!” Justin exclaimed. The knight was sitting on a chair he moved next to Rick’s bed when they got home, and remained there since. “How are you feeling, lad?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I’m hungover,” Rick groaned in pain once again. “My head is killing me.” He pushed himself up, gratefully accepting Justin’s help. Rick leaned against his headboard. “What happened? Last thing I remember was being in that cell...and some gas…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin’s expression turned solemn. “We rescued you. I slayed the dragon for what he did, you need not worry about him anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That caught Rick’s attention. “You killed him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye,” Justin nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have I…” Rick trailed off, gesturing to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Over a day, my boy. I am deeply sorry I was not there to aid you,” Justin said sadly, hating that he couldn’t protect the only family he had. If Rick had not woken up, Justin wouldn’t know what he would’ve done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault,” Rick said softly to his guardian who had a very tortured soul. He knew that Justin and the rest of the team would be beating themselves up over this. “Can you get me some water? And some Advil?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!” Justin left Rick’s bedroom to fetch the painkiller and the water. He found them quickly and rushed back into his room. He opened the bottle of Advil and took one out. “Here you go, lad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick accepted the pill gratefully and swallowed it with a sip of water. “Thanks.” He placed the bottle of water on his nightstand and pushed himself off his headboard so he could lay down again. “So what happened after you killed Dragon King?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stripsey carried you out and we brought you here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick hesitated before asking, “What happened to Cindy? She was locked in a cell too...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, the dragon’s daughter,” Justin recalled. “Your beloved insisted that we open her cell before we left so she would not be trapped anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that the pounding in his head is subsiding, Rick could focus more on Justin’s words. “My </span>
  <em>
    <span>beloved</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, the fair lady Beth. She was quite compassionate about the dragon’s daughter and was very worried about you,” Justin gave Rick a knowing look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick could feel his cheeks heating up. “She’s not my beloved.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin tilted his head. “But I see the way you look at her! You are enamoured with her!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but we’re not together…” Rick admitted sadly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps you just need to woo her. I personally do not think much wooing is required, as Beth seems quite enamoured with you too, my boy,” Justin smiled, his first real smile in days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did Beth really like him back? Rick shook his head, he was too tired to focus on anything right now, and anything involving Beth deserved his full, undivided attention. “Yeah, we can talk about that later. I’m still tired.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, my boy. Get some rest. I will not be going anywhere,” Justin said softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you,” Rick mumbled, shifting into a comfortable position.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin’s heart swelled. “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as Rick closed his eyes, relaxing into the mattress. His son’s breathing evened out quickly. Justin grabbed the blanket and placed it over Rick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will not let another foe take you again, I promise,” Justin whispered to Rick’s sleeping form. The knight flipped the light switch near Rick’s door and with one last look, left to go to the kitchen. Rick would be hungry when he wakes up again, and Justin wanted to prepare a healthy and delicious meal for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin was going to take care of his son, and nothing will stop him from doing that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>